Sunburnt
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Ami is completely sunburnt thanks to a school trip to the beach before summer break. She did try to prevent it from happening but her back got it bad. Arata receives a message from Kyoko to bring over some aloe vera in a spray bottle for his girlfriend. Read and Read. Short drabble


**Title: Sunburnt**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami x Arata**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Ami is completely sunburnt thanks to a school trip to the beach before summer break. She did try to prevent it from happening but her back got it bad. Arata receives a message from Kyoko bring over some aloe vera in a spray bottle for his girlfriend.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Kyoko: Your girlfriend could use aloe vera in a spray bottle._

Arata looked at the message confused as he walked home after his school let out for summer break.

 _Arata: Why would she need that?_

Ami hardly ever asks for him to bring something over whenever he visits her apartment.

 _Kyoko: Ami is sunburnt. She is literally the color of her hair, at least her back is._

 _Kyoko: She says she's fine but it must be painful and wouldn't you like to rub her back? To take care of her?_

Arata narrowed his eyes, what was Kyoko playing at here? It could be a trap or she could be serious. His digivice dinged as Kyoko sent him a picture message.

He looked at the picture and shook his head.

The picture was of Ami laying on her stomach asleep. Her face borrowed in the open section of her crosses arms, her red hair was pulled to the side. There was something blue tied around her neck exposing a little of her pale skin, the rest of it was a bright red.

Well, he did have an excuse now to try and get Ami to get used to him touching her back.

Ami slowly woke up, she heard her apartment door open and shut but no one called out in greeting. She slowly lifted her head but her eyes snapped open and she tried to move her sore stiff back away from whatever cold substance was being sprayed on her back.

"Oh my god! That's cold!" she exclaimed looking over to see her boyfriend standing there, looking back at her. "What the hell did you put on my back?"

"Good morning to you too," Arata said even though they both knew it was late afternoon. "Kyoko messaged me stating to bring aloe vera over in a spray bottle. So I did. That is what I am putting on your back."

"Why a spray bottle?"

"I don't know, possibly because it's less messy," Arata said with a shrug. "Have you ever heard of sunscreen?"

"My hair is red! I have fair skin," Ami said trying to get out of the way of the cold, slimy gel without getting it over her couch. "I get burnt then go back to pale no matter how much sunscreen I have on."

Arata put the bottle down and sighed. "So you was going to lay here in misery for two days?"

"Yes, yes I was," Ami said watching him take off his white coat and blue suit revealing a blue shirt and black pants. She narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you going to be doing now?"

"Just relax, sheesh," Arata said dryly. "I thought for sure you would enjoy someone taking care of you with Kyoko's prompting of course." She bit her lip as his hands gently touched her back, she tensed like she knew she would, but he waited for her to relax. "Damn, your skin is like an oven. How did you get sunburnt even?"

"School trip to the beach. I did my best to avoid the sun but my back was the only thing not covered," Ami said. She tried not to fidget at the touch because the cooling felt good and he was patient with her but she had this thing with massages or anyone rubbing her back.

"There," Arata said once he was done. "That should do it until tomorrow."

"Thanks, but you know you didn't have too," Ami said looked at Arata.

"It's the responsibility of being a boyfriend," Arata said chuckling. He kissed the top of her head. "Stay put. I'll be back tonight with the items needed for me to stay over so you won't have to suffer alone."

Ami smiled. "Mm, okay." She watched him leave and before he got to the door she called out to him, "Hey, Arata."

"Hmm?"

"You don't need to worry so much about being a good boyfriend," Ami said causing him to turn and look at her. "You've already went above all the responsibilities and tasks of being an amazing boyfriend."

Arata shook his head and smirked before he left, hiding the blush that had formed on his cheeks.

Ami laid her chin back down and smiled, "I can only hope that I'm a good girlfriend to you, Arata."

 **~~The End~~**


End file.
